Random Illuminati confirmed theory generator
Random Illuminati confirmed theory generator is a Scratch project by TheLuckOfTheClaw. In it, the user writes in something and the generator then uses random ways to connect it to the Illuminati. It is mostly based on the number of characters in each word but certain easter eggs are exceptions. After the connection has been made, the Illuminati symbol appears and starts moving up and down until the project is closed or restarted. The music in the background is the X-Files theme, which is typically associated with the Illuminati. The generator is most notable for being featured on the front page of Scratch as well as the YouTube video Explore a Nebula! -- DONG, a video uploaded by Jake from Vsauce3 on a channel called DONG. The project has over 6,000 loves, over 5,000 loves and over 100,000 views, making it the most popular thing PetStarPlanet has ever uploaded on any website. History The project started when TheLuckOfTheClaw thought of making a project that could connect anything to the Illuminati. The generator was originally published on August 10, 2016. Originally, it was not very famous. It didn't have many random connections and nearly no easter eggs. TheLuckOfTheClaw added her project to both the random generator studio and the Illuminati confirmed theory studio in hopes of having it get more views. To her surprise, TheLuckOfTheClaw saw the project in the featured section on the website's front page on September 2, 2016, when she was on the account TwistsOfFury doing other stuff. She noticed the project had gained over a thousand loves, a number greater than she had ever seen on any of her previous projects. She went on her main computer as quickly as possible to access her main account. She saw that she had over 12,000 messages, which was more than ever before. Due to the large number of the messages, it was impossible for her to ever read all of them. Seeing the project's popularity, TheLuckOfTheClaw got motivated to make more Illuminati confirmed theories on Scratch, something she had previously decided to stop. Some of these Illuminati theories reached 100 loves, but were nowhere near as popular as Random Illuminati confirmed theory generator. She also decided to update the generator and add lots of easter eggs to it. However, the project's rise to popularity didn't end there. On September 12, 2016, the project was featured on DONG, a channel linked to Vsauce. In the video, Jake, the owner of Vsauce 3, uses the generator to confirm that Michael Stevens is in the Illuminati. After the video's upload, Michael Stevens became an easter egg on the project as well. PetStarPlanet still checks the video every now and then and has replied to lots of comments on it, mostly the ones linked to the Illuminati. After one year, the project is still TheLuckOfTheClaw's most popular project and it gets new comments daily. The project gets updates every now and then, though there was a long gap of updates between the end of July 2017 and early August 2018, mainly because of lag, school and YouTube. The intro of this project was changed to tell people to subscribe to PewDiePie in order to help him in the battle against T-Series. Easter Eggs Note: Scratch detecting this aren't case sensitive. This means none of the easter egg causing things aren't case sensitive either. Note also that this is not a full list of easter eggs. Different starting connection * YouTubers: There's a list of 200+ YouTubers that make this easter egg happen. When entering a YouTuber's username, the generator states that said person is a YouTuber and continues with something YouTube or gaming related. * Numbers: If a number is entered, the project mentions that it is a number and continues by mentioning another number. * Apple: When apple or iphone is entere, the generator goes to the iPhone 7 scenario. * Michael Steves: When michael stevens is entered, the generator mentions Micael's channel, Vsauce. * Vi Hart: When vi hart or vihart is entered, the project mentions that Vi Hart likes triangles and the Illuminati is a triangle. The project then continues by making a connection to either pi or apples. * HurHur: When hurhur, hurhurgames or hurhur games is entered, the project roasts HurHur by saying that TheLuckOfTheClaw is the best Illuminati confirmer of Finland. The project then continues to make a connection to KFC by mentioning that chickens also get roasted. * Tomodachi Life: When tomodachi life is entered, the project makes a connection to Mii games. * Despacito: When despacito is entered, the project makes a connection to YouTube. Special intro * TheLuckOfTheClaw: When theluckoftheclaw is entered, TheLuckOfTheClaw appears and says she's not in the Illuminati because she's been confirming Illuminati for a long time and is Peladophobian's most loyal subscriber. The generator then procees to confirm Peladophobian to be in the Illuminati. After this, TheLuckOfTheClaw starts screaming "Noooooooo!" and disappears. * Miitopia: TheLuckOfTheClaw tells about the Dark Lord in Miitopia and how it could be the Illuminati. The Dark Lord is then shown and it is pointed out how its medallion resembles the Illuminati. TheLuckOfTheClaw says that this is enough to prove Miitopia is Illuminati. However, the speech bubble disagrees and continues to connect Miitopia to the Illuminati by connecting it to Miis. Added thing * Illuminati: When illuminati or the illuminati is entered, the project starts by saying "You might think that the Illuminati is Illuminati. But can we be sure? Let's find out." before continuing normally. * John Cena: A short "JOHN CENA!" sound clip is played as soon as john cena is entered. * Doge: If doge in entered, instead of ending with "So (Confirm this) is Illuminati confirmed." the project ends with "Much doge, such Illuminati confirmed." * We Are Number One: When we are number one or robbie rotten is entered, the song We Are Number One is played until the first mention of the word "one". The generator then confirms the song/person to be Illuminati because the Illuminati has one eye. Different music or look * Orange is the New Black: When orange is the new black is entered, the normally black background turns orange. * Upside Down: When upside down is entered, the Illuminati symbol at the end appears upside down. * Darth Vader: When darth vader is entered, the background music is replaced with The Imperial March. * Gaster: When gaster or w. d. gaster is entered, the background music is replaced with Gaster's theme. * Backwards: When backwards is entered, the X-Files theme plays backwards instead. * Cicapo: When cicapo is entered, Cicapo starts playing. In addition, a color changing spinning text saying #WANHAT2016 appears at the end along with the Illuminati triangle. * Song Name: Entering darude, sandstorm, darude sandstorm, darude-sandstorm or song name causes the music to be replaced with Darude-Sandstorm. In addition, a white text saying "Song name?" appears next to the Illuminati symbol. * Vsauce: When vsauce or michael stevens is entered, the Vsauce music starts playing. * April Fools: Legends says, on April Fools' Day, the official music of Despacito 3 is played. Completely replacing the original * Toby Fox: When toby fox or annoying dog is entered, the project says that it needs the legendary artifact (from Undertale) to confirm it. The Annoying Dog then appears and steals the artifact and the song is replaced with Dogsong. The project then tries to confirm Toby Fox or the Annyoing Dog normally but the Annoying Dog steals the speech bubble as well. The Illuminati symbol floats with the Annyoing Dog on it. * Orange: Entering orange or oranges causes the project to say "Oranges are the only thing that are not in the Illuminati" and an orange starts floating instead of the Illuminati symbol * Abi: When abi is entered, a text saying #ABI2017 that changes colors starts spinning around the project and lots of clones of the Skylander Scratch (TheLuckOfTheClaw) start appearing. If the date is set at some point between September 2016 and February 16, 2017, a countdown until February 16 is show. If the date is set to February 16, 2017, party music starts playing. At the moment, donald trump does not cause an easter egg but there are plans to make that happen. Surprisingly, scratch is not an easter egg either. Category:Scratch Category:Scratch projects